


Zone

by Kass



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is in the zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nestra, who suggested the Jaegermeister.

Casey read the last page of the script again. "I've gotta admit, you're in the zone."

"Is that the Jaegermeister talking, or do you really mean that?"

Natalie stuck her head in the door. "You put Jaegermeister in your coffee?"

Casey choked, coughing. "What? No, that's disgusting," he protested, but it was too late.

"Drinking before 10am. I'm telling Dana." Natalie disappeared.

Casey shot Dan his most murderous expression. "You're dead."

"It's good to be in the zone," Dan said, happily, and threw a crumpled-up page at Casey's head. It ricocheted right into the trash.

Despite himself, Casey smiled.


End file.
